The Laptop and Me
by Angelline
Summary: 1x2 one-shot. Duo accidentally breaks Heero's laptop. Heero = FURIOUS. Will this break them apart or...? PLEASE review! ^^Dedicated to: millie t (1st 2 review) & Saiyan girl (so nice! thnx!)


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing.

Summary: Duo accidentally breaks Heero's laptop. Heero = FURIOUS. Will this break them apart, or ... ?

/.../ = thought

* This fanfic is dedicated to millie t, the first person to review! As promised! AND dedicated to Kari aka The Girl Who Worships Yaoi More Than Any Higher Being, the sweetest person EVER who wrote me the sweetest reviews in the world for all my fanfics! Thanx, love you tons~ ^^*

The Laptop and Me

Duo glared at Heero. Heero glared right back.

"It's not my fault your diskette is gone, Heero. I don't know where it is! I already told you a billion times. I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"Shut up! It's your fault that this room is such a pigpen always," Heero retorted angrily.

Duo just stared half angrily and half shocked as Heero started to kick the trash can and everything else that was near him.

"Calm down, Heero! You and your mission reports! What's that diskette worth, your life?"

Duo blurted out angrily as Heero kept on looking around wildly as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Heero glared immediately as those words came out of Duo's mouth.

Duo looked at the icy cold blue eyes that were glaring daggers at him.

He started to back away...

"Heero... don't look at me like that... don't..."

He tripped over a black cable.

*CRASH*

/Oh no... God... don't tell me I just.../

Duo looked at the floor, horrified. He looked at the black laptop pieces as they scattered about the floor.

Silence seemed to have decended into the room like a thick uncomfortable fog. Seconds ticked by, and all Duo could do was stare at the floor in absolute shock and fear. After a few minutes Duo forced his eyes to trail up Heero's body and look at his eyes. He almost cringed at Heero's expression.

"Heero... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"IDIOT!" Heero barked.

Duo gasped. Heero lunged forward at Duo.

*SLAP*

Duo went flying accross the room and crashed against the wall. He managed to not fall to the floor. He could feel blood trickling out of his split lip. He just gasped again at what had happened and couldn't say or do anything. Then he did the only thing he could possibly do at that moment. He started to cry.

He could feel Heero growling and breathing heavily a few feet away.

Duo whispered, "I'm sorry Heero... really... "

He dropped to his knees and started to gather the pieces with trembling hands. He got nearer and nearer to Heero. Heero growled and glared at Duo with fierce and wild eyes. Duo reached out to the laptop, but Heero kicked his hands away. A snap could be heard as Duo's frail wrist broke.

"DON'T touch my laptop! Get OUT of here, Duo," Heero almost snorted in anger.

Duo pressed down his fear and whispered again, "I'll get it fixed Heero, please. It can be fixed, I'm sorry..."

"SHUT UP!" Heero barked at Duo furiously. The windows seemed to clatter at the force of his voice.

"GET OUT of MY room! NOW! I don't EVER want to see you in here again. NEVER! You are absolutely useless and all you ever cause are problems and even more problems. Have you honestly helped me in anything? Have you achieved anything throughout your miserable life? GET OUT! You useless piece of crap! GET OUT!"

Duo's whole body started to tremble in fear as he saw the animalistic expression on Heero's face. He'd never seen him like that before. All he could do was look at Heero's eyes as he backed away little by little.

"OUT!"

That did it. Duo got on his feet and ran out of the room crying and crying. He was so scared that he just kept on running wildly until he was as far away from the room as he could. He could almost feel Heero's eyes following him, accusing him, glaring at him.

He ran until he reached his favorite place. The dark hangar in which Deathscythe was stored. Duo looked up at his gundam.

/Yeah, you're the only one who understands me... You always listen to what I have to say. You're the only one I can tell how much I love him./

Duo walked over slowly to the darkest corner of the room and leaned against the wall. He winced as his badly swollen wrist bumped the hard surface. Tears started to flow out all over again from his eyes and he slithered down to the floor. He held his broken wrist to his chest protectively. Blood kept on dripping from his chin. He hugged his legs and started to sob sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry..."

/You're so useless.../

/You didn't need to scream at him like that/

"SHUT UP!" Heero screamed at no one. "He lost my diskette, he broke my laptop to pieces."

"He is a useless moron."

/He lost your diskette?/

"Well, it's his damned fault that he leaves this room in a mess everytime he comes in!"

/Did you see how scared of you he was?/

"And I'm damned glad he was scared. He still should be. He BROKE my labtop!"

/Did you see the look on his face? Horrified.../

"Well of course!"

/You slapped him. You kicked him./

"He deserved to be..."

Heero sighed.

He whispered to himself, "No he didn't. I shouldn't have..."

Heero sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He acted like an absolute jerk who couldn't even control his feelings. He really had onverdid himself. Heero hugged his legs and laid his head down on his knees and sighed, tired.

"Duo..."

Duo started to doze off. The darkness seemed to cradle him and lead him to unconsciousness. All the crying and sobbing had left him weak and tired. His wrist was so swollen that he couldn't distinguish his wrist from his hand and arm. He felt like crying all over again when he saw the huge purple and blue bruises forming.

He gasped and cringed when he heard the door click open. Duo tried to curl into a tight ball and hide deep into the dark and safe corner.

Footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer.

/He'll kill me/ Duo thought.

/He's come to kill me.../

He felt him standing there, motionless in front of him. Duo just closed his eyes tightly and awaited his death.

/At least... at least I'll be killed by him and not by anybody else.../

Duo smiled to himself at the thought.

Heero kneeled in front of Duo and reached out slowly and carefully. He could see that cristalline tears were trickling down Duo's tender cheeks. His heart cringed at the sight.

/God, I feel so bad. Forgive me.../

"Duo..."

Heero touched Duo's cheek and felt the tears gathering at his fingertips. He almost backed away in surprise when Duo opened his eyes and looked at him with the most sorrowful expression he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, Heero. Please forgive me. I know you have come to kill me. But really, I really deserve it! I do! I should have been more... more careful..." Duo blurted out endlessly, giving Heero no time to intervene. Then he smiled sadly and looked at the floor.

"But... but I'm glad it's you that kills me...because..." he whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you."

Tears dropped to the floor, staining it in dark blotches.

Heero was too shocked to say anything. He had heard so many things in a matter of seconds that he was totally confused.

/I love you... glad you... kill... me... ?/

"No~! No, Duo. That's not it. I would never kill you. I would never..."

Duo looked up with tearful amethyst eyes, confused.

"No?"

Heero shook his head widly and held Duo's hands tightly. Duo winced in pain and gasped. Heero looked down at the horribly swollen and bruised wrist. He just looked at it with pained eyes and didn't know what to say.

"Duo...I...I'm so sorry..."

Duo put his good hand on top of Heero's and smiled. "It's ok. Really, I deserved it."

"No you didn't. You didn't and you know it."

"I did I did... I know how important those reports and your laptop are. Really, I should have been more careful."

Heero couldn't believe this boy. He had slapped him, kicked him, unsulted him, blamed him, and vanished him from his sight. Duo was so unbelievable kind and innocent. The more he heard Duo's words, the more he hated himself for being such a bastard.

"What I said... it's not true. You matter more than the stupid mission reports, and my laptop."

Heero stated firmly. Duo just looked at his hands and smiled again, not knowing what exactly to say. Heero leaned forward slowly and cautiously touched Duo's lips with his. Duo gasped in surprise. Heero frowned as he tasted the metallic taste of blood.

"Duo... your lip... it's bleeding..." Heero reached out to touch the bleeding lips.

Duo immediately wiped off the blood with the back of his hand and grinned. "It doesn't hurt, really."

"That doesn't matter. The point is that you're bleeding and it's my fault."

"Heero, I told you that..."

"I love you Duo."

Duo's body froze as he tried to process what he had just heard.

/He couldn't have possibly said.../

Heero reached out with his arms and hugged Duo tightly. He started crying on Duo's shoulder and let the tears drop onto Duo's shirt, staining it.

"God, Duo. I love you so much..." Heero said into Duo's ear. "I know this sounds insane, and I'm just suddenly saying this..."

Duo just smiled again and lifted his arms slowly and hugged Heero. Rubbing his back he whispered softly and lovingly into Heero's ear.

"It does not sound insane Heero. And I am so happy that you also love me."

All Heero could do was to hug Duo tighter.

"I'll never hurt you again. I will never ever hurt you again."

"I'd still love you."

Heero felt an immense amount of sadness to hear Duo say that.

/I inflicted so much pain in him all this time... ignoring him... hitting him... abusing him... and yet.../

"You're too nice for your own good, Duo. That makes me a thousand times more of a bastard."

Duo gasped.

"Don't say that. I can't live without you. You are a blessing for me."

Heero just smiled. Who would have thought? Heero a blessing. The cold hearted perfect soldier a blessing. The rude and ignorant jerk a blessing. He wouldn't have heard someone say that to him ever, not in his best of dreams.

Duo eeped as he was lifted from the ground all of a sudden. Heero reached out and kissed Duo's bruised lip once again. Duo smiled because he felt the silent apology in the tender kiss.

"I'm taking you to bed. We'll take care of your lip and that broken wrist."

"Ok." Duo sighed and leaned into Heero's chest.

"Love you~"

*smirk*

"Love you too."

~*Owari*~

Bah, please review and tell me how much it sucked. T.T; *pout* I don't like how it turned out to be... it sounds too... I dunno... ^^; Abrupt? Anyways, please review, and don't flame me :'( I do work hard on these. This was supposed to be more angsty~ but I guess it didn't turn out that way, huh? Poor Duo, I always like to make him suffer. But this one's a happy ending, not like Shooting Stars. This is my third gundam wing fic and I still haven't done a Lemon. It's so hard to write one! :( I might try one of these days. Please review~! I will dedicate the fic to the first person who reviews. ^_^* And if you have time~ please read my other two fics ^^

Angelline~*


End file.
